


almost is never enough

by 101crumbs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Wooseok-centric, i lost track, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: wooseok had it all. except what he treasured the most.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	almost is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> (yes the title is from ariana grande's).

The first time he saw him, Wooseok thought his own powers were starting to fade. Never before in all the time he had been alive (more or less 500 years, he stopped counting at some point) had he seen a person with an aura like that.

So he followed him. After all, it was Wooseok’s fate to follow humans with kind auras, find their most hidden wishes, and make them true. And a person with the brightest aura Wooseok had ever seen? Definitely worth following.

His name was Yohan. Kim Yohan.

(He was the sweetest Wooseok had ever found on a human).

-

A month after following the younger, Wooseok was finally able to find out his most secret desire.

It came in the form of a tall, handsome man with an aura almost as bright as Yohan’s himself. Someone with a kind smile and a loving heart. Someone that looked at everyone with warm, caring eyes. Someone that, for a brief moment, made Wooseok wish he was human too.

His name was Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo.

(He was the closest to perfect Wooseok had ever found on a human.)

-

Wooseok was used to have wishes on his own. It was a little ironic, actually. To be a fairy, invisible to most human’s eyes (he once met someone who could see him, but that person was gone already), waiting to find people as deserving of having wishes granted without them even knowing, and not being able to have what he wished too.

It was a little ironic, but Wooseok always thought it was fine. Wishing something was good, but it was better to see the way someone’s face would light up when something they were secretly hoping for finally happened.

So it was fine.

That was until one day, when Seungwoo and Yohan were walking their way home after a movie, that realization hit him.

He wanted to be there with them. Not that he wasn’t already. But he wanted to be seen. To be touched.

He wanted them to see him laughing at their stupid jokes, too.

He _wanted_ them.

-

Being a fairy had never been worst. Falling in love had never feel worst.

-

It gets better eventually. Or, maybe, that’s what Wooseok likes to think.

He ends up granting Yohan his biggest wish (not that he had to do a lot of work, Seungwoo was weak for the younger already. Yohan only needed a little more confidence), and both humans end up being one of the cutest couples he has seen. And he has seen plenty.  
Wooseok stops following them because it’s his time to look out for someone else.

But he never stops thinking about them.

Or wishing to be a part of what they have.

After all, fairies only fall in love once in their whole existence.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwanswow)!


End file.
